Tokyo Ghoul: The God Of Death
by Altair25
Summary: ...Trailer 1


**TOKYO GHOUL: THE GOD OF DEATH… TRAILER**

 **THE 13** **TH** **WARD, TOKYO. JAPAN**

 **TIME: 09:49 PM**

 _**All units within the Club districts of the 13_ _th_ _ward, proceed to the Dragon Flower establishment. I repeat all units proceed to the Dragon Flower establishment**_

 _**A Ghoul feeding is in progress, the suspect has been identified as the SS Class ghoul 'Red Masquerade'. It is highly advised that only special investigators should approach this Ukaku user while the others stay behind as backup**_

 **DRAGON FLOWER CLUB:**

 **TIME: 11:16 PM**

"Hmm, now where is that delicious smelling human" a sultry voice sang as the owner of said voice strutted around the blood covered club.

Half eaten bodies and entrails were strewn around the club haphazardly and the strobe light as well as the establishments red lighting made the scene all the more haunting.

"Now, now, come on out darling. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting on date night" she whined childishly.

She halted her footsteps as she got to bar and then tilted her head to the left with a seductive smile.

"I. Found. You. Honey" she whispered before two reddish blue flame like wings sprouted out from her back.

The 'wings' crystallized and then without missing a beat she unleashed a hail of red spikes at the bar.

The dying whimper was the only sign that her aim had struck true.

She happily skipped to the bar before casually hopping over the counter. Just as she opened her mouth to feast on her treat, the doors of the club were blown clean off their hinges.

She clicked her teeth in frustration, "Damn, and here I was thinking that I would have had a bit more fun with this one". She pouted childishly, before huffing indignantly before shrugging and then taking off in an incredible burst of speed just as the blade of a Quinque pierced the spot where she once sat.

"Catch me if you can" she sang before quickly dancing out of the path as another whip like Quinque slammed down on her previous position.

The Ghoul clicked her teeth in disapproval before quickly fixing her mask before the special investigators could have a glimpse of her face. "Now boys…" she began teasingly, her voice a few octaves lower due to the mask, a mask which looked like, well a masquerade mask, "… I am sure that I would enjoy a good pounding before the night is done, but don't you boys think it would more gentlemanly if you bought me dinner first?" she finished.

The investigators snarled at her before simultaneously charging her.

The SS ranked Ghoul simply rolled her eyes before releasing a brief burst of spikes, forcing the duo to take cover behind desks.

By the time the readied themselves for another attack, she was gone.

 **LINEBREAK**

The 'Red Masquerade' dashed through the streets of the 13th ward at blinding speeds, tonight had been fairly productive for her, even though she was not quite full yet, but that was nothing that a good roll in the sack couldn't fix.

Heaven's know that she needed.

Her musings were cut short as a black tendril slammed into her face with enough force to shatter her mask and then crack her skull, sending her sprawling on the asphalt.

Her eyes stared at the moonlit sky unblinkingly as the blood pooled around her and as she became numb to the world around her.

Calm Sea Green eyes of masculine origin stared back into her own black red orbs before her skull caved in under the force of a foot coming down on it.

The Red Masquerade was now yet another number on the CCG's extensive 'deceased' list.

"That… that was anti climatic" the male grumbled before his phone rang and he forced himself to bite back a groan as he answered his phone.

"Hello hone…"

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHERE IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU?!"

Pushing the phone away from his ears, he wondered if it was a cosmic joke that the best CCG investigator in the world was as a matter of fact a hen pecked husband.

… Some cosmic joke indeed.

 **AN: Yes, this is just one of many ideas that run about rampant in my head… not sure when it'll be released though…**


End file.
